


Distant Dreams

by mosvalsky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflecting would do no good now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Dreams

Legolas's head slammed into the wall. His arms were twisted behind his back and the figure behind him had his face pressed up against his neck, his hot breath assaulting his burning skin. 

"Ada," he moaned as one of the hands binding him moved to caress his mid-regions, sliding across his stomach and traveling until he heard Legolas hiss. 

"Shh, ion-nin," his voice was a hoarse whisper, but it thundered in the prince's ears. His lips were so close there, and Thranduil knew how he was affected by that. He dragged his slack mouth from the base of his ear and sucked lazily on the tip. A shiver ran down his spine and he struggled against the grip the king still had on his wrists.

Thranduil returned by traveling the one hand up, his palm caressing the creamy skin until his got to the rosebuds on his chest, and he toyed at them, going from softly touching to brutally abusing.

It wasn't long before it seemed like Legolas' legs would give out and standing would be impossible, so Thranduil loosened his grasp on him. Freed, Legolas turned around to face him, threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him with all the life he could muster. Thranduil moaned at the sensuality of it, their mouths moving in tandem, and they both enjoyed the simple pleasure of the exchange. Until they both wanted more, and the kiss became furious and passionate until they both got breathless and broke from the embrace. 

They stared at each other, panting. Traces of their ravenous hunger were clear on their faces, and there was an unsatisfied air between them. 

But before they could return to the fiery embrace, they heard footsteps echoing, growing louder and louder. 

The looks on their faces immediately changed to ones of panic, and they frantically tried to make themselves look respectable.

The footfalls got impossibly loud, then stopped, and came a gently rap on the door. Neither gave an answer; they just nervously glanced at each other.

"Legolas!" Called the figure behind the door. 

The prince narrowed his eyes and whispered to Thranduil, "that doesn't make sense. No one would know I'm in here." Thranduil nodded thoughtfully.

"Legolas!" The voice became more assertive, and the door opened.

That was when Legolas' eyes were pried open. The morning light was intense and yellow, and he blinked several times. Once adjusted, he looked up to see the cause of his waking standing before him.

"I've never known you to sleep so much," said a concerned-looking Aragorn. Legolas just stared at him. "It looked like you were having a pleasant dream though."

"Yes...And I rather wish I could return to it," he replied, pensive and quiet.

"Can I ask what it was about?" 

Legolas smiled blandly, "that probably wouldn't be best." He lifted himself from his sleeping spot as he spoke and looked around the camp. "Why did you wake me before the dwarf?"

"I don't need a reason," Aragorn answered simply, putting a hand on his shoulder before returning to the fire he had made earlier that morning. 

Grudgingly, Legolas set his feet on the ground and followed him. There was much to do today, and wasting time reflecting on the past would do no good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the smut before I figured out any sort of context for this. But I'm happy with what happened with it, and aaaactually it's kinda giving me an idea for a full fic! So like...keep a weather eye on the horizon


End file.
